X (Mega Man X)
X''' is one of the main characters of the video game series, Mega Man X. He previously fought the original Mega Man, Mega Man Volnutt, MegaMan.EXE, and Geo Stelar in the 105th episode of Death Battle. ''He also fought Iron Man in an episode of DBX. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * X VS Aqua * Mega Man X vs Cyborg * 'X VS Cloud (Completed) * Dante vs X * X vs Delsin * Mega Man X vs Dr. Eggman * Mega Man X VS Emerl (Completed) * X VS Gunvolt * Infinite VS Megaman X (Completed) * X vs Silver * Iron Man Vs Mega Man X * X vs. Jenny Wakeman (Abandoned) * X vs KOS-MOS * Mega Man X vs Blue Beetle * X VS Metal Sonic (Completed) * Mega Man X vs Nova (Richard Rider) (Abandoned) * X VS Samus Aran (Completed) * Sora vs X (Abandoned) * X vs UltraforceVeedramon * X vs Ultron * X vs. Vash the Stampede * X vs. Zero (Completed) * X & Zero Vs Android 18 & 17 Battles Royale * Armored Sci-Fi Battle Royale * Mega Man Battle Royale (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 4 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Captain Marvel * Cell * Hulk * Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) * KOS-MOS (Xenosaga) * Ratchet (Ratchet and Clank) * Mario * Optimus Prime (Transformers) * Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) * Sailor Moon * Silver Surfer * Sonic the Hedgehog * Spider-Man 2099 * Superman * Thor Odinson * Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Vegeta * Wonder Woman With Zero * Android 17 & Android 18 * Sonic the Hedgehog & Shadow the Hedgehog * Dante & Vergil * Sora & Riku * Bayonetta & Jeanne * Kirby & Meta Knight * Mario & Luigi * Pit & Dark Pit (Kid Icarus) * Ladybug & Cat Noir (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) History Mega Man X was the successor of the original Mega Man and is Dr. Thomas Light's greatest creation. X is a Maverick Hunter who fought alongside his partners Zero and Axl in order to maintain peace and stability in the world and protect humans and Reploids alike from Maverick Reploids, though X would like nothing better than the opportunity to stop fighting. Because of his aversion to violence, X is initially ranked a B-Class Hunter, but he was eventually promoted to S-Class. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Real name: X *Age: Over 200 years *Height: 5'5" | 165 cm *Weight: 125.7 lbs | 57 kg *Species: Reploid *Created by Dr. Thomas Light *Eventually became a Cyber Elf & a Biometal Arsenal *X-Buster *Z-Saber *Variable Weapons System **Projectiles ***Boomerang Cutter, Tornado Fang, Yammer Twin Slasher, Spin Wheel, Sonic Slicer, etc. **Explosives ***Bamboo Pandamonium, Sniper Missile, Blast Hornet, Homing Torpedo, etc. **Elemental Weapons ***Storm Tornado, Frost Tower, Triad Thunder, Double Cyclone, Meteor Rain, etc. **Barriers ***Gaea Shield, Crystal Wall, Guard Shell, etc. **Miscellaneous ***Magma Blade, Strike Chain, Rising Fire, Gravity Well, Dark Hold, Soul Body, Hadoken, Shoryuken, etc. *Ultimate Armor **Reduces damage by 50% **Unlimited special weapon ammo **Flight **Unlimited Nova Strikes *Mother Elf Feats *Dodged Optic Sunflower's lasers *Restored entire body from his core *Erased the Sigma Virus worldwide *Beat General, who stopped a planet-destroying beam *Scales to Zero *Channeled energy worth 9 teratons of TNT *Defeated Sigma, Lumine, Zero, Omega Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *Height: 5’5 / 165 cm *Weight: 125.4 lbs / 57 kg *Final creation of Dr. Light *"Father" of all Reploids Weapons *X-Buster **Mega Buster Mark 17 ***At least three times more powerful than Mega Man's Buster **X's primary weapon **Charge shot **Allows him to charge special weapons **Can be used with either arm or duel-wielded *Z-Saber **Wielded occasionally when not in Zero's possession Abilities *Beyond-human strength *Highly durable **Composed of lightweight Titanium-X alloy **Reactive super-flexible armored skeleton reduces 93% of damage *Superior vision and hearing *Powered by solar energy and micro-fusion fuel *High jumping capability *Dash ability *Wall-jump Special Weapons *Projectile **Shotgun Ice, Sonic Slicer, Magnet Mine, Crystal Hunter, Spinning Blade, Parasitic Bomb, Magma Blade, Circle Blaze, Explosion, Thunder Dancer *Ground **Rolling Shield, Spin Wheel, Acid Burst, Triad Thunder, Ground Hunter, Goo Shaver, Ground Fire/Melt Creeper, Moving Wheel *Beam **Fire Wave, Aiming Laser, Firefly Laser, Splash Laser *Homing **Homing Torpedo, Parasitic Bomb, Sniper Missile, Wind Cutter, Shadow Runner *Area **Sonic Slicer, Frost Tower, Tri-Thunder, Spike Ball/Ground Dash, Meteor Rain, Metal Anchor, Ray Arrow, Shining Ray, Green Spinner *Shield **Rolling Shield, Boomerang Cutter, Bubble Splash, Silk Shot, Frost Shield, Frost Tower, Crescent Shot, Yammar Option, Guard Shell, Gaea Shield, Crystal Wall, Drift Diamond *Other **Chameleon Sting, Storm Tornado, Strike Chain, Speed Burner, Tornado Fang, Magnet Mine/Gravity Well, Lightning Web, Soul Body, Dark Hold, Squeeze Bomb, Volt Tornado *Street Fighter **Hadoken, Shoryuken/Rising Fire Armors Light Armor (X1) * Head: Breaks through certain blocks above via head butting * Body: Halves Damage * Foot: Allow to Dash * Arm: Gives the ability to charge one more stage on top of the first 2 charge stages, transforms the Buster shot into a swirling, multi-hitting, directional storm of energized buster shots Giga Armor (X2) * Head: Can use Item Tracer, which can locate secret passageways and items * Body: Halves damage and allows use of Giga Crush (real powerful screen attack) after enough damage is taken * Foot: Allows to dash horizontally in the air * Arm: Can charge up one more stage yet again, this time the Buster shot becomes one regular full charge shot, before firing another shot that is shrouded by the swirling blue energized buster shots, which is more powerful Max Armor (X3) Note: Only one chip is allowed for this armor, unless the Golden Armor is used, which has all 4 chips. * Head: Show mini-map of the stage ** Chip: If standing still, energy is recovered at a slow rate * Body: Halves damage, generates a blue force field around X protecting against either that attack or the next attack(someone clear this up), by 25% (62.5 total damage reduced) the force fields disperses after the next hit or for 5 seconds. ** Chip: The blue field becomes red and reduces by 50 more percent (75% total damage reduced), this time, the shield only disperses when 5 seconds is up, no matter how many time's X is hit. * Foot: Allows Variable Air Dash, allowing X to Air Dash straight up too ** Chip: Allows two Air Dashes in mid air instead of one * Arm: Allow up to 2 more charge stages. At the 4th, X can use the Cross-Charge Shot: Simply put, separately the first shot X fires is two single green and orange shots swirling around each other, the next is a stronger version of X's fully charged shot from before the upgrade. The Cross-Charge Shot is when the 2nd is fired directly after the first, breaking it apart to curve back to X, then following the 2nd shot covering a wide area ** Chip: Allows access to Hyper Charge: which as long as it has weapon energy (it's a separate weapon), allows the charge shots mentioned beforehand as many times as X wants WITHOUT charging. Force Armor (X4) * Head: More weapon capacity, allows infinite uncharged special weapons * Body: Allows use of the Nova Strike, though this must be charged up like the Giga Crush * Foot: Allows an Air Dash and hovering for limited time, X can move while hovering, but the time will be reduced even more than before * Arm: There are two types of Arm Parts (Though in battles X may get both) ** Stock Charge Shot: Allows storing of 4 charge shots, but they will have a smaller and blue appearance afterward ** Plasma Charge Shot: Charges up to deliver a massive piercing shot, if one is struck by it, a plasma orb will appear where they are standing, dealing continuous damage Falcon Armor (X5) Lightweight Armor focused on mobility * Head: Reduces special weapon cost * Body: Reduces damage and allows Giga Crush * Foot: Allows invulnerable flight (except from OHKOs, cannot attack in this state), and an Air Dash * Arm: Allows Spear Charge Shot: A small fast moving shot that pieces through ANY surface (behaves like Mega Man's buster shot in the Classic Era) * CANNOT charge special weapons Gaea Armor (X5) Heavy armor that scarifies mobility and special weapons for more offense and defense capabilities, used especially for careful exploring purposes * Reduces Damage (Probably by a lot) * Charge Shot becomes the powerful Gaea Shot, with Virus Buster (?) and Shot Eraser (Cancels other's projectiles) properties * Uses a close range but really powerful Giga Crash. * Surrounded by a green field while dashing, pushing back blocks with a "V" on them * Immunity to Spikes * Immense grabbing strength, allowing X to cling on walls. Shadow Armor (X6) * Almost the same as the Gaea Armor, but now X's Buster fires shuriken that behave like the Crescent Shot, he also obtains a ninja like Dash * No more defense or offense boost, nor pushing V-Blocks Blade Armor (X6) Adapted for Z-Saber combat, which is this time been adapted into X's Buster and not a separate sword * Houses an Air Dash that is not only very quick, but it covers a looong distance and when used, X can freeze mid-air (indefinitely if wanted), in case he wants to delay his Air Dash. He can now Air Dash down as well. Glide Armor (X7) * Head: Attracts energy and life items from a far distance * Body: Halves damage and allows Giga Crash * Foot: Allows a much slower decent * Arm: After firing a Charge Shot, X fires 3 smaller homing shots as well Icarus Armor (X8) Focused on Attack Power and Aerial advantages * Has access to a X2 like Giga Crash, but the gauge charges without the need of taking damage Hermes Armor (X8) Focused on Movement Speed and Mobility * Allows X-Drive, enhancing X's mobility, it's own weapon, when empty on energy, refills itself over time Neutral Armor (X8) * Allows mixture of any of the previous armors in X8, though X will likely be able to use ALL of these armors. Ultimate Armor *Assembled by four upgrade parts found in Dr. Light capsules **Leg: air dash and hover capabilities **Body: halves all damage **Arm: upgrades charge shot to plasma shot **Head: offers 50% increase in special weapon storage capacity *Nova Strike **Invincible flying tackle **Can heavily damage or one-shot bosses in one strike Feats *Stopped Sigma's plans 10 times *Often the one who defeats Sigma *Defeated Repliforce and Rebellion Army with Zero and others *Defeated Vile, Berkana, Double, Nightmare Zero, and Gate *Founded Neo Arcadia *Ethereal form mentored an amnesiac Zero in the MMZ series Faults *Pacifist **Once led to him retiring *Occasionally saved by Zero and others *Armors are short-lived **Either misplaced or destroyed in battles with Sigma __STATICREDIRECT__ Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Armored Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants with multiple armors Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Darkness Users Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Future characters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Japan Combatants Category:Light Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Maverick Hunters Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Reploids Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Robot Masters Category:Robots Category:Side-Scroller Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Warrior Category:Water Manipulator Category:Copy users Category:Marvel vs Capcom characters Category:Superheroes